


Playing Dress-Up

by Morgana



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Clothing Kink, Daddy Kink, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike and Lindsey are on a special covert-ops mission</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It had been Lindsey's idea to sneak into Angel's closet. Not that Spike had protested all that much, especially seeing as it had been mentioned just before the brunet pressed two fingers up inside him and proceeded to make him scream, but still... "Just so you know, got no intention of takin' the rap for you if we're caught," the vampire groused.

"Relax, would you? Angel's out on patrol. He won't be back for at least two or three hours, and we'll be long gone by then." Lindsey hit the button to close the elevator doors, then leaned back against the wall and grinned at Spike. "Besides, I know you want this."

"Didn't say it wasn't a good idea," he admitted. To tell the truth, he'd been more than a little thrilled when Lindsey suggested this expedition, and not just because he knew Angel would have a shit fit if he knew what they were up to. He stepped off when they reached the penthouse and waited while Lindsey swiped the stolen keycard and opened the door.

The two men walked inside the lush apartment, but neither paused to savor the decor, both heading straight for the bedroom and its forbidden closet instead. It was a walk-in, of course, and Spike whistled as he flicked the light on. "This thing's bigger than my room in Harris' place! Think it might be bigger than the apartment, yeah?"

"Probably not by much," Lindsey replied, his voice drifting out from an alcove where he was currently investigating a very promising idea. He shucked his denim jacket and flannel shirt, pulling on one of Angel's red silk button-downs and a thigh-length leather coat. Holding his arms out, he stepped forwards and cleared his throat. "So... what do you think?"

Spike turned around, eyes widening at the sight of Lindsey in those clothes. He prowled close, one arm wrapping around a slender waist, pulling the other man back against him as he nuzzled his lover's neck. "You smell like him," he whispered.  
Lindsey tilted his head to give Spike better access, one hand stealing up to bury itself in bleached hair. "What does that do to you?"

"His scent on you... makin' me hard, pet. Makes me wanna show you exactly who you belong to," the blond growled, biting lightly down on the scar that marked the human. He was rewarded with a groan and press of Lindsey's hips back against his.

Lindsey's knees went weak from the bite and he was tempted to just melt back into those familiar arms and forget the rest of the game. But the thought of what might come out of it was too much to turn down. He forced himself to step away, ignoring the cry of "Hey!" that rose up, and took several steps towards the closet door, then turned around. "Spike, wanna tell me what you're doing in my closet?" he demanded.

The tone was close to Angel's, almost too close for comfort, and seeing the dark-haired man dressed in his sire's clothes only reinforced the illusion. "Just lookin'," he offered, shrugging and trying to appear casual.

Lindsey leaned one arm against the door. "Looking for what?" His eyes swept over Spike's body and he smirked, one corner of his mouth curling in an expression he hoped was close enough.

Spike shivered. "I was... I mean, I wanted-" he stammered, amazed at how that knowing little smile managed to make him feel like a clumsy fledgling again.

"Yes?"

"Bloody hell," he muttered. "Came in here cause it smelled like you, all right?"

Lindsey shook his head. "And what were you planning to do in here, surrounded by my scent, boy?" Spike opened his mouth to reply, but a raised hand stopped him. "Wait. I'm not in the mood to hear any of your lies, and that's all whatever you say will be. Just show me."

Spike swallowed. "Show you?" he squeaked, then cleared his throat and tried again. "You... seriously want me to show you what I was gonna-"

"I believe I gave you an order," was the cool reply. "Or I could toss you out right now and be done with the whole thing."

He shook his head. "Don't need to go doin' that. I'll... it's like this, see-"

"NOW, Spike!" The roar hung in the air, and there was a look in his lover's eyes that promised painful retribution if he wasn't obeyed.

Spike nodded and unbuttoned his jeans, reaching in to pull his prick out. He was achingly hard, had been so ever since he'd heard that voice from the doorway. Precome glistened on the tip, and he swiped his thumb over it, bringing it to his mouth. He sucked the liquid off his skin, then looked down as he stroked himself fully for the first time, moaning softly, "This. Was gonna do this."

Lindsey licked his lips as he watched Spike reach inside and take his cock out. When the precome was brought to those gorgeous lips, he nearly abandoned the whole thing to go over there and chase after it. He slid one hand down to palm his own dick inside the loose Angel-like slacks that he'd picked out to wear. "So go ahead and do it, then."

The blond took a step back until he was leaning against the closet wall. He stroked himself slowly, building up a careful rhythm, and for a few seconds, the wet sound of his hand on his cock was the only sound in the closet. When he looked over at the man who stood watching him, he smiled and purred, "Like that, Angel? Like watchin' me wank off knowin' I'm thinkin' about you?" A pause, and then a nod answered him, so he continued, "Yeah, I can tell you do. Gets to you, don't it, that I was here an' couldn't wait, that I'm so hot, so horny that I'll do anythin' to get off, even with you watchin'?"

"Yeah," Lindsey breathed. "Fuck, yeah!" He pressed his hand tighter against his palm, groaning when the first pulse of precome soaked into his pants and the cloth under his palm became damp. "What are you thinking about, Spike? What would you do to him if Angel really were here?"

Spike looked at the feverish glitter in his lover's blue eyes. Boy was kinky as all get out, had a voyeuristic streak a mile wide, so it was no wonder he was getting off so hard on this. "Make him watch me, threaten to stop if he tries to take his own cock out." Blue eyes flicked down to where Lindsey was feverishly rubbing himself through his pants. "Did you wanna hear, pet? Listen to me talk to you like you're him while I get myself off?"

Lindsey groaned. "God, yes!" This was hotter than he'd ever dreamt of, and he could barely believe Spike was entering into it so willingly. He took a shaking breath, then barked out, "Stop it, Spike!"

A low laugh answered him. "Oughta take your hand off your dick if you're gonna try to play the prude, pet. Course, then you'd probably tell me to leave off, too. Really want me to stop, Angel?" He slowed his strokes, as though he actually intended to obey the nervous order.

"No, don't stop," he whispered, never taking his eyes off Spike's cock. The blond's hand lazily caressed the hard flesh, and as Lindsey watched, he thrust up, the motion bringing his erection into even greater prominence, making the man in the doorway groan. "Christ, Spike, that's just mean!"

"Haven't begun to get mean, luv," he panted, fingers curling into a fist that he began to fuck with a slow press and retreat. "Mean would be tellin' you 'bout how good you smell when you're hard like that, or makin' you get down so I can come all over you. Drench you in it, then fuck you full of more so you can smell me anytime. You want that, hmm? Want me to spunk on that pretty shirt til you can't wash me off, no matter how many showers you take?"

Lindsey swallowed. He loved it when Spike talked dirty, and coupled with watching him fuck his hand, it was enough to make him weak in the knees. "Yeah," he rasped. "I want it. All of it." What other answer could he give? He was watching sex incarnate tempt him with words and actions, and even Angel wouldn't have been proof against it.

Spike moaned, his hand moving faster now, stripping his cock with rapid, twisting strokes. "Yeah," he ground out. "Fuck you so hard, pin you down an' just take you... ohhhhh, Christ, bury it deep inside you, make you feel it for weeks..."

"Yeah, hold me down and use me, baby." Lindsey wrapped his fingers around his cock, squeezing hard through his pants. He was about two seconds away from coming, and if the way Spike was babbling and fucking his hand faster, his lover was almost there, too. "Fuck, that's hot."

Blue eyes flew open and Spike gasped, "On your knees, pet. Now!" Lindsey stumbled towards him, falling to his knees just in time to feel come strike his chest. It spattered over the leather jacket and drenched the silk shirt, making it stick to his skin in damp patches. He couldn't hold back anymore- with another squeeze of his hand, he was crying out as he unloaded in his pants, cock twitching and spurting until he was soaked.

Both men were quiet for a few minutes, their breathing the only sound in the closed space. Spike reached out and cupped Lindsey's cheek, turning his face up and staring down with eyes that were both tender and still heated. He tilted his head in a silent question, then smiled when the human nodded. One thumb stroked a full bottom lip, and a low voice purred, "C'mere, baby. Suck Daddy's cock."


	2. Chapter 2

_C'mere, baby. Suck Daddy's cock. _The words were like a shot of Viagra, and Lindsey gasped as he felt his dick stir so soon after coming. He whimpered, licking his lips in anticipation. Spike's dark smile promised more pleasure, and he knew they weren't even close to done yet. That was one of the special perks to having a vampire lover- their stamina was out of this world. Or maybe it was just the perk of having a Spike. He really wasn't sure, and didn't much care, either. 

Shuffling forward on his knees, he reached out, hands sliding up Spike's legs until they curled around his hips. The rough denim teased his fingertips and he shivered as he remembered the other night when Spike had stripped him and thrown him down on the floor, then lay over him and brought him off, jeans rasping against his hard and sensitive cock with each press of their hips. It seemed like the vampire was constantly coming up with new games to play, new kinks that invariably mashed buttons Lindsey hadn't known existed until Spike jammed them down and he came, usually screaming and begging for more. 

He slid his hands inside the open jeans, curling them around his hips, then bowed his head and licked up the length of Spike's cock, feeling it twitch as it hardened at the touch of his tongue. He took his time, tongue sweeping over his shaft in long strokes that made his taste buds tingle as he cleaned the last residue of come off him. When nothing remained, he opened his mouth and took just the head in, sucking lightly on it but not going any further. 

Above him, Spike groaned, the sound reverberating through them both. "That's Daddy's good boy," he purred, one hand stroking Lindsey's hair. The strands slid through his fingers like silk, and he urged him down further, sighing as the clever tongue began to tease his foreskin back, slipping underneath to lick over his head. "Yeah, that's it. Such a good little slut. Suck Daddy off good, baby." 

Lindsey moaned, the sound echoed from Spike as he reacted to the vibration. The Daddy thing was still pretty new, but it managed to turn him on like nothing had before while at the same time making him feel seven hundred kinds of dirty for loving it. Spike didn't do it that often, which he supposed was good, cause otherwise he was gonna die of a heart attack before he turned thirty-five. Every time they played this game, Lindsey ended up coming hard enough to white out his vision, whether he was being touched or not. Spike had threatened once to tie him up and talk him into coming, and Lindsey had no doubt that it would happen one of these days, if only because the vampire wanted to prove he could do it. 

Spike hissed as Lindsey's tongue lashed over the tip of his cock, hips bucking forward in reaction. Lindsey took a deep breath, then slowly sank almost all the way down, swallowing when he felt the first nudge against his throat. He was rewarded with a long, low moan and a tightening of the fingers in his hair. "Ohhh yeah, just like that. Gonna make Daddy come again, if you keep that up. You want that? Wanna taste Daddy's come?" 

He hummed a response, then grunted when Spike began to slowly fuck his mouth. The slick slide of cock and precome over his tongue, coupled with Spike's filthy talk, was setting his nerve endings on fire, and it wasn't long before he was hard again. But he knew better than to touch when they were playing Daddy, so he just clutched Spike's hips and held still, each stroke that seemed to go a little deeper making his mouth water for what he knew was coming. 

Spike teased him as long as he was able, then slid deep and released him once more, groaning when Lindsey started sucking him like a Hoover. "Fuck, you've got a sweet mouth! So good, baby, make Daddy come. Yeah, that's it, make Daddy shoot right down your throat, give it all to you." 

Lindsey drew up, lightly scraping teeth along the hard column that seemed to harden even further, then plunged down and sucked hard. He did it again, then a third time before Spike ground out, "Fuck, yeah!" and he felt the cock inside his mouth swell and shoot, sending come trickling thickly down his throat before he pulled back to let it coat his tongue and fill his mouth. The sharp scent teased his senses as he rolled it around on his palate before swallowing, and he couldn't help grinning at the thought of what Holland would've made of how he put his wine-tasting lessons to use.  
   
He licked Spike clean, then looked up to see deep blue eyes gleaming down at him, the expression in their depths making him shiver. He knew that look, and it almost never meant he was going to get to come right away. Spike petted him for a few minutes, hand sliding languorously through his hair, and just as Lindsey was about to drift off to a happy place, he said, "Ready to get fucked, then, luv?"


	3. Chapter 3

The hand in his hair slipped down to his chin and then lightly encircled his throat, a single soft squeeze bringing Lindsey to his feet with a soft moan. He loved Spike's little displays of power, loved knowing that his lover could break him just as easily as he left him boneless with pleasure. It was probably sick to take such enjoyment out of the reminders, but they never failed to make him hard enough to cut glass, so he wasn't about to seek some kind of professional help anytime soon.

Hands slid down over his chest, moving slowly down to unbuckle his belt and open his pants. A hard tug filled the air with the sound of ripping cloth and just when he thought he might scream, one strong hand wrapped around his dick, giving him a gentle squeeze, the soft touch making him dizzy with lust. “Need you,“ he whispered, turning his head to stare into fever-bright blue eyes.

Spike smiled, fingers curling around his lover's prick as he started to stroke him. “Want me inside, pet? Fill you up to the brim, make you scream?“

“God, yes!“ He more than wanted it- he needed it. The sweep of cool hands over his skin and hard dick inside him had become his drug, and like any good junkie, Lindsey was desperate for a fix. Spike leaned in to kiss him, lips pressing almost chastely and sweetly against his, the tenderness making the fire that he was creating with his hands burn all the brighter, and he whimpered.

The vampire chuckled softly. “Didn't realize you were that bad off, luv.“ He pulled back to grin at the human who reached out for him. “Shouldn't tease you then, should I?“

Blue eyes danced down at him, but he was losing the ability to share in their amusement. Thankfully, right before he was about to shove Spike down and pounce him, hands spun him around and yanked his pants down to his ankles. Lindsey quickly spread his legs as much as he could, raising his arms to brace against the wall when Spike pushed him forward, positioning him to the blond's liking.

“Such a sweet ass,“ Spike murmured. “You all ready for me, then?“ The frantic nod and low moan that answered him made him smile as he reached down, taking hold of his cock to position himself just right. A slow press forward made him groan as Lindsey hissed with the mixture of pain and pleasure. Spike ran a hand down Lindsey's back, carefully easing forward a little more before retreating again.

Lindsey's breath caught on a moan when he felt the faintest of nudges over his prostate. Then it was gone, and the slide back made him cry out, “Spike, please!”

“Please what?”

“Fuck me!” He didn't care that he was begging, or that he'd probably end up doing a lot more of it before they were through. The only thing that mattered now was Spike's cock inside him, Spike fucking him with those long strokes that threatened to steal his sanity.

Spike chuckled and pulled back, then pushed steadily forward again. “Already doin' that.”

“You know what I mean.” Lindsey moaned and tried to shove back onto Spike's prick, but the vampire caught his hips and held him still. He whimpered, banging his head against the wall in frustration. “Fuck me hard- please!”

One hand wrapped around his dick, stroking him with the same maddening rhythm. “Why, you worried about Angel showin' up? Worried about him findin' us here fuckin' in his closet?”

He really wasn't, but if it would make Spike move any faster... “Yeah, wanna get outta here before he comes back.”

Spike pushed all the way inside and stilled, pressing his chest against Lindsey's back. His tongue traced the curve of the brunet's ear and he whispered, “What d'you think he'd do, hmmm? Think he'd stand there an' watch, jerk off to it like you did? Or would he wanna join in?” He ground against him, making Lindsey cry out as his cock slid over the sensitive spot inside. “Can you see him standin' there, hard an' achin', watchin' until he can't take it anymore an' he has to come over here?”

“Shit,” Lindsey gasped. “That's- Christ, that's fuckin' hot.” He tightened his muscles and squirmed, earning a groan from Spike as the blond started to fuck him again. The slow pace was gradually picking up speed, although it couldn't be nearly soon enough for Lindsey.

“Make you suck him off until you're beggin' to come,” the vampire muttered. “Can you picture that, baby? Imagine him down on his knees suckin' you while I fuck you? Or maybe he'd wanna fuck, too. Come behind me an' slide up inside me, make me fuck myself on his cock. Which would you want, pet?”

“Fuck, Spike-” His head was whirling with the pictures that were being painted, his dick painfully hard as he thought about Spike fucking him, driving him into Angel's mouth while the big man knelt in front of him. But as hot as that image was, the one that nearly made his knees buckle was that of Angel behind Spike, the blond rocking forward into Lindsey and back onto Angel. “Between us,“ he gasped.

Spike moaned, pressing forward and grinding against him for a second. “Like that, huh? Me slidin' into you an' then back on him, feel him up inside me, so fuckin' hard when he hits that sweet spot that I have to fight not to just pound you into the wall? Shit, that's it, innit?“ He started to move again, his thrusts coming faster and higher as he let the fantasy wrap around both of them. ”Get right to the edge, all three of us almost ready to blow, then slip out an' give him a chance at your sweet ass. Let him split you open while I suck you off, or better yet, use him to really tear you up. Think you'd like that, baby? Feelin' me ream him hard, drivin' him into you with every move, hmmm?”

Lindsey writhed, nails scraping over the wall as he clawed at it with the need that boiled up from his gut. “God, Spike, I can't- I'm gonna-”

“That's it. Let it go. Give it up, pet. Fuck, yeah!” Spike started to drill him, driving Lindsey's dick into his fist as he tightened his grip, keeping it just this side of pain. “Lemme feel it, luv. Come for me, wanna- ohhhh, Christ!”

Finally getting the hard, fast fucking he'd begged for, Lindsey screamed as he started to come, his cock jerking in Spike's grip with each hard shot. Come splattered on the wall of the closet, the scent stronger than ever in the enclosed space.

His dick was still twitching limply when Spike let go of him and grabbed his hips. “Fuck, love feelin' you come. Could do that all night, you know that?” he groaned. “So hot an' tight... shit, so fuckin' good when you- ohhhh God, here it comes. Gonna fill you up, make you- fuuuuuuck.” His hands tightened, bruising Lindsey with the unmistakable brand of fucking as he thrust hard into him and came.

Lindsey was still braced against the wall, still trying to remember how to stand, when Spike pulled out of him. He started to turn around, but a hand at the back of his neck stopped him. “Hold still,” the vampire growled.

“But-”

Another growl silenced the argument. He looked down at the wall, at the wreck they'd made of Angel's closet, wondering what Spike had in mind until he heard it. The wet, rhythmic slide of a hand on flesh filled the air. Lindsey stood still as his vampire lover jerked off almost silently behind him, keeping his head bowed. He didn't fully understand it, but knew this was one of those vampiric dominance things that Spike did every so often. When Spike grunted and came, leaving the back of the shirt sticking to his skin the same way the front did, he asked softly, “Can we go home now?”

Spike turned him around and caught his mouth in a gentle kiss. Their tongues twined together, leaving the closet and Angel and everything but the two of them forgotten. As they broke apart, Spike rested his forehead against Lindsey's and stared into his eyes for a moment. Finally, he said, “Leave the shirt. Don't want Eau de Poof stinkin' up the apartment.”

Lindsey laughed and peeled the ruined garment off. “What about Eau de Spike?”

A devilish smile answered him. “Gladly give you all of that you want, pet. Just gotta ask nicely.” Spike gave him a playful grope, then caught hold of his hand and tugged him towards the door. With their tryst finished, both headed back to the apartment they shared, never once looking back at the evidence they left behind them crumpled in a heap on the floor of Angel's closet.


End file.
